Wasteland
by Cute Gallifreyan
Summary: [Sequal to The Seer] When the TARDIS ends up being mysteriously drained of it's power and crashes on a desert world, Mackenzie Dalton and the Doctor must fight for their very survival on a harsh and hostile environment. Will they ever be able to leave?
1. From the Diary of Mackenzie Dalton

**A/N: Yes, it's another Mackenzie Dalton story. I promised I'd write a sequel to The Seer and here it is. I've decided that I will be writing more Mackenzie stories from now on since the announcement of Donna Noble's return. Now I have nothing against Catherine Tate, and she was okay in Runaway Bride, but to have her for a full thirteen weeks. Ugh. But I am shutting up now, please R/R. **

**Wasteland**

**From the Diary of Mackenzie Dalton **

It all began, blimey I don't know. A day, two days, a month ago, that's what happens when you travel in a time machine; you loose track of time. Anyway, my travels all began with the Doctor when he came into my well, technically my mum's bookstore. A chain of events followed, all pretty horrifying to say the least, I don't like mentioning too much about it for fear it will come back and haunt me all over again. The Doctor says that's nonsense but, why tempt fate. If you had to deal with what I had to deal with, you'd understand my reluctance to talk about it or even write it down. But the Doctor saved me from it, shoot more than that, he saved the universe. I just happened to be in the way when it happened. But I haven't been any happier since I have met the Doctor. No more objects in the shadows and no more ominous terrors stalking me. And I owe it to the Doctor. No, I am not bragging on him. Okay, maybe I am. But if you had this guy walk into your life and save you from your worst nightmares and fears, you'd feel something too. And before you start ranting and raving that I have fallen for him, I am telling you it's isn't what you think it is. At least I think it isn't. I can't really explain what I feel for him. But to me, being with him is comforting. I have known so little comfort in my life and well it's like being wrapped in a warm blanket of reassurance. He feels so old to me, older than what he looks. It's a feeling of protection and I feel as if he's my protector, perhaps even my guardian angel. But I am writing of what I consider my first journey we had together. This is how I became so much more than a girl in a bookshop and the Doctor showed me the wonders and terrors of the universe.


	2. Responsibility who needs it?

**Chapter Two: Responsibility who needs it? **

"Okay Mack, concentrate."

"Concentrate on what?" I asked the Doctor. This was my first day being with the Doctor in the TARDIS and already he was asking me to go to work on my mental abilities.

"I told you we were going to work on strengthening your mental barriers. After what happened with the Abyss, who knows what else might be able to drift through your mind. You need to learn how to block people and things out."

"Are you calling me weak?" I said in a derisive tone

He shook his head, "No. But you don't know your own strength."

My voice rose in pitch, "What do you mean, I don't know my own strength?" What kind of response is that? I feel like I am being insulted.

The Doctor sighs, "I am saying you're human, but you are complex Mack. Somehow you were able to harbor the Abyss. That's not normal, not for a normal human."

I mutter darkly under my breath, "Great, I am still a freak."

He shakes his head negatively, "Mackenzie-Whimsy, you are not a freak. You're just different and different doesn't always mean that it's bad."

"That's the point, I don't want to be 'different' I just want to be normal. I want a normal life."

The Doctor looks thoughtfully at me, "Mack, I understand, more than you can even realize. I'd love to have a life like….well like most humans but I never get it. Thing is Mack, the only thing one can do is…." He paused deliberating on his next words, "You just plough forward every new day and you don't ever look back."

I look incredulously at the Doctor, "And that works for you?"

"Yep."

Thinking on his words, I find them well a bit irresponsible and I say so, "That sounds really irresponsible to me."

"Never was too keen on responsibility. Don't get me wrong, it has its place but…I tend to umm…over look it occasionally."

I shook my head and state sarcastically, "Yea well, what ever works for you, Doctor."

The Doctor frowns at my response, "Oh Mackenzie, I never thought you were one for responsibility."

"I am not, but I thought I was supposed to face my problems not run away from them."

"You are."

"And then you say plough through them and not look back. But aren't you trying to teach me how to avoid something that harmed me in the past, isn't that looking back?" I screw up my forehead, "You're not making sense, Doctor."

The Doctor grins, "Why thank you, Mack."

I shake my head, "I didn't intend that as a compliment."

**XXXX**

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long between updates and I know I usually update sooner but just got back from a holiday and this is something I wrote up mostly on the go. Hence the other reason why it's so short, but I promise action will ensue soon. **


	3. Vortex Trouble

**Chapter Three: Vortex Trouble **

I was grateful when the Doctor said it was time to take a break. My head was throbbing, he told me to block out his mental attacks and I had made a mess out of it. The Doctor hadn't commented much on my failing. He just patted me on the shoulder and said I would do better next time. None of it helped my disposition any. In fact I was slightly gloomy about the whole thing. So when the Doctor said, if I fancied a trip anywhere I was eager to jump on it.

"How about going to Barcelona? Not the city but the planet. Wonderful place, they have dogs with no noses. Would you like a dog, Mack? A cute little dog with no nose."

I frowned, "A dog with no nose?

"Yep, dogs with no noses. One thing I noticed about you Mack, you don't have any pets."

I sigh, "Mum's allergic."

The Doctor grins, "Ooooh I am so getting you a pet."

I never had any pets before and part of me slightly longs for a pet, but a dog with no nose though. Mum would probably freak out. "I….I….don't know."

"Oh come on Mack, life just isn't complete without a pet."

I sigh, "Yea, I suppose you're right. A dog would be nice."

"Then let's get going….Barcelona and one dog with no nose for Mackenzie Dalton."

The Doctor works his magic on his machine and I watch the center column of the TARDIS go up and down as the TARDIS dematerializes away and we are traveling through the vortex.

Although a sudden violent jolt goes through me and I frown.

"That's not normal…." The Doctor mutters.

He works all the knobs and switches; I don't know the names for them, so bare with me. Sparks fly and smoke rises around me.

"No…No….we're coming out of the vortex….into what I have no idea?"

"So you're saying you've lost control of the TARDIS?"

"No…." The Doctor says with a scowl on his face.

"Come on Doctor, don't lie to me. It's not like it's going to kill ya to admit that you have no control over this."

"I do have control over it, mostly."

"Really, so what's going on?"

The Doctor pauses and looks at his screens, "We've hit a weak spot in space and time; it's causing us to drop out of the vortex, with quite a lot of protest by the TARDIS. It's like we're being sucked right into a wormhole. Maybe it is a wormhole….haven't seen one in a long time."

The TARDIS groans as it bounces around like a toy ship going down a drain.

I moan lightly, "I think I am going to be sick."

Lights flicker and I feel like I am up on the ceiling, the last thing I hear is the Doctor yelling at me to hold on and everything goes dark.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I know evil me, with an evil cliffhanger. I'll let you keep wondering what happens next. Please R/R. **


	4. Headaches

**Chapter Four: Headaches **

I groan as I wake up, finding myself in pitch darkness. I shudder. "Doctor…."

No answer. I feel a bit dizzy and putting my hand to my head I feel wetness I put it to my mouth and then spit it out. Blood. Sometime during all that I must have taken a really nasty hit to the head. I see a light coming from somewhere down a hallway, I think and I call out, "Doctor…."

The Doctor has a torch in his hands, "Mack…..you're awake."

"Well duh. I could have told you that. I am also bleeding all over the place."

"Can't have that can we?" He reached over and grabbed up a first aid kit and opened it up. He unrolls a thing of gauze and bandages and proceeds to bind me up. "Anything broken, Mack?"

"I don't think so. Just bleeding from my head, that's all."

"Hmm, well we need to get you stitched up. You have a nasty cut on your head. The bandage should help till we get you to the TARDIS infirmary. Just once I wish Martha Jones was here."

"Who's she?" I never heard the Doctor mention anyone else before, besides Rose, so I latch on quickly on who this other person might be.

"A doctor, but she's busy right now. I'll have to work on this myself Mack. Come on."

I manage to get up off the floor, "Doctor, why is it so dark in here?"

"We've lost power. Something has drained the TARDIS of her power. We'll have to look into that, won't we? But first thing's first, we get your head fixed."

"Nothing wrong with my head, Doctor." I mutter, not liking his tone or choice of words.

He grins at me, "Yea there is; you've got a nasty cut. Besides I know what I am doing."

"Sure you do." I state sarcastically. "First you poke at my head mentally and now you're poking at it physically, why am I not surprised!"

We traverse the corridors of the darkened TARDIS and manage to find the infirmary in the darkness. He grabs what looks like a syringe and fills it with something. My eyes go wide.

"Don't be such a Scaredy Cat, Mack. I have to inject this into you, not unless you want to feel me putting stitches in your head."

I cringe at the thought and the Doctor smiles as he gently unwraps the bandages and gauze around my head and carefully injects the numbing agent into my scalp, "Wait a minute, isn't there that new stuff that doctors use where you don't have to stitch up my head."

"Now why would I use that? Besides this is more fun."

I cough, "Oh no you don't. If you can do this without stitching my head together, do it."

The Doctor sighs, "Fine. You're no fun Mack. It's been a long time since I actually stitched a person up."

He takes another syringe. I frown, "I thought you already injected me with something."

"I did Mack, but I have to make sure you don't get an infection. You don't want to get an infection and die do you?"

"No."

"Then stop fretting,"

"I am not fretting; it's my head you know and I am fond of my head actually being intact."

"Geeze Mackenzie, I am not going to behead you."

I smile lightly, "I don't know I have my doubts."

The Doctor grins and he takes out what looks like glue, "I'll just have to superglue ya together."

"WHAT!"

"You said you didn't want me to stitch you together, and I quite agree this is better, thanks for thinking of the idea, Mack."

I lower my voice, "Fine you can stitch me up."

The Doctor nods and proceeds to go to work on my head; five and a half stitches later, he looks over his handy work. "Not bad. Bit out of practice."

"Let me see…." I am scared to wonder if the Doctor hasn't made a mess out of my head. He holds up the mirror and the torch and lets me take a look. He grins, "There now, I didn't mess up your head."

There is a low moan and the Doctor cringes.

"What's that?"

The Doctor sighs, "The TARDIS is in pain, she's losing power. Something outside is bleeding her, much like a leech draining her dry. I am not sure if it's because we landed somewhere outside of the vortex or somewhere inside the vortex."

"Inside, outside; what's the difference?" I am slightly confused at the Doctor's words.

"Well if we are outside of the space time vortex then it's not that big a problem. It simply means that we have an anomaly somewhere in time and space. But if we are still inside the vortex then it could mean anything. We could be inside a piece of a reality that has managed to exist inside the space time vortex. That might explain the reason why the TARDIS is being leeched of its energy. In fact I am almost certain that is the case. Come on let's go see what's outside and figure out where we are."

I follow the Doctor to the console room. There is pounding on the TARDIS door. Someone is trying to break in. The Doctor's eyes narrow. "Someone or something's out there Mack. I am willing to bet they are waiting for us to emerge."

"So what are we going to do?"

The Doctor grins, "We say hello to the neighbors."

I am about to protest but before I can say a word the Doctor throws open the door…

**XXXX**

**A/N: Finally managed to do a chapter. Sorry it has taken me so long to type up more to my stories. I got kind of ****caught up in a very serious YouTube addiction of my own accord. I have managed to make a number of fan vids and I am quite proud of them. So if you happen to go to YouTube please look up my account, CuteGallifreyian **


	5. Lost in Translation

**Chapter Five: Lost in Translation **

A woman dressed in black leather, short dark hair, and vibrant violet colored eyes suddenly pointed a spear at the Doctor. She spoke, but none of her words made any sense, "Na….Na…korrabin lash." She brandishes the spear at him

The Doctor frowns, "Okay, the TARDIS is not working right. Usually it translates….or the telepathic field doesn't work here."

The woman glares at him, "Lash ka bin….nor tah…"

"You mean the TARDIS translates."

"All the time. Well most of the time. I wonder…."

The woman's spear is at his throat, the sharp end willing to draw blood, "Ka bin lash…."

"I think she wants something."

"Oh I have no doubt of that." He sighs and then said, "Ka bin na TARDIS."

The woman scratches her head, "TARDIS?"

The Doctor smiles, "Dwai. Ta Doctor…."

"Translation? And how can you know her language and speak it and I have no clue? Plus if the TARDIS isn't translating, how come we understand each other?" I am confused as to how we are able to talk and not have any problems.

"I am a Time Lord, Mack. I improvise, and who said we were speaking in the first place?"

I cough, "What do you mean by that? And what did she say?"

"She wants something out of the 'blue box', I corrected her and said it was the TARDIS and then I introduced myself to her. As for speaking, you're a bit telepathic yourself, don't you remember? And we have been working hard on your abilities."

"So she wants to scavenge out of the TARDIS and you have no problem with it?" I am not too happy about the idea that the Doctor and I are conversing in another manner besides speaking.

The Doctor smiles, "Mackenzie, it's a tough universe out there. If people are in need you generally help them."

"Yea, but not when they point a weapon at your throat."

The Doctor moves out of the way and the woman looks confused, "Kwa?"

The Doctor grins, "See Mack, most of the time people don't know how to handle a non-violent approach."

The Doctor sighs and said to the woman, "Sha lai….sha lai." He gestures for her to come in.

She frowns and then takes his hand and sniffed it. The Doctor chuckles and I frown, "What she doing?"

"I think she's trying to determine whether or not I am friendly or not."

"She can tell that by sniffing at your hand?" I say skeptically.

"Maybe, I am not really sure. It could also be a greeting of some sort, to tell you the truth; I am not really sure what kind of alien she is."

I groan, "You don't know."

The Doctor smiles, "How many aliens do you meet with violet colored eyes, Mack?"

"You can speak her language but you don't know what type of alien she is? Oh yea that makes sense."

"I am telepathic, Mack. I plucked the language from her head and learned it that way. It's a bit crude and I don't normally dig my way into people's heads, but we are in a bit of a pinch and I need to learn more about her."

The woman seemed satisfied and walked inside the TARDIS and then said in wonderment, "Zyba…… maca lab van."

The Doctor smiles, "Dwa bah."

I look at the Doctor slightly weary of not understanding this all. "She's amazed. She said it's bigger on the inside."

I roll my eyes. "I just wish I could understand her, I am confused."

The Doctor grins, "There is a way you know. You could open your mind up and let me help you be able to understand the language."

My eyes go wide, "No way. You might be comfortable getting into my head but I am not."

The Doctor sighs, "Suit yourself. But the offer remains."

I watch as the woman goes rummaging around the TARDIS. The Doctor chattering away to the woman and the woman nods.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I have always wanted to toy with the idea of not always having everything being in English. Honestly, the Doctor and all his companions have it so easy half the time. The only thing that came close to it was The Christmas Invasion but I want to toy around with the idea a bit more. **


	6. A Whole Lot of Nothing in a Whole Lot

**Chapter Six: A Whole Lot of Nothing in a Whole Lot of Nowhere **

As the Doctor is chatting with what seems to be a new friend in the TARDIS, I decide to take stock in our surroundings. It doesn't impress me a whole lot; it's a desert planet full of sand dunes, little shrubbery, and some craggy rocks. The sun beats down furiously as if its sole purpose is to burn and bake the life out of this planet

I am leaning against the TARDIS and the Doctor exits and he said, "I wondered where you wondered off to Mack. You really ought to be in the TARDIS, this heat is brutal. You'll end up sunburned."

"You seem fine enough with our violet eyed stranger." I am mad, for this whole time he's ignored me and hasn't shown one ounce of care about how I feel.

The Doctor frowns and gives me a look of, 'what-have-I done-this time?' He sighs and runs his hands through his hair, "Mack, what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter." I say curtly.

"I don't think so. You seem as hot as…." He pauses a moment, "As hot as this sun."

"Brilliant observation…." I mutter.

"Here we go again, you being all sarcastic on me. The last time you were sarcastic….you didn't want anything to do with me and then we kept having all those brushes with death. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. Something is bothering you. Does this have to do with me wanting to help you understand our stranger? You seem…." The Doctor's eyes suddenly went wide, "You're scared. You're scared of me touching your mind."

"I am not scared. Least of all I am not scared of you, Doctor." Although part of this I know is denial. I am scared, scared of what else might emerge out of my head. And I don't like telepathic abilities.

The Doctor sighs, "Mack. I have met very few humans like you. You were born this way and you're going to have to deal with it sometime. It means facing your fear and letting it go."

I don't want to face it. Dealing with it, I know I will have to draw on memories and some of them are painful. I sigh, "Don't ask me to….it's painful."

He stares into my brown eyes seeing the pain in them, "Your father…."

I nod and he puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes my shoulder soundly. He then said, "I've talked to Kas. That's her name. Kas says she's been here for three years. Her ship got pulled in. Some sort of wormhole. She tried to repair her ship but any major power source seems to automatically drain. Minor power cells are another thing. She basically goes around scavenging anything she can find off others that end up crashing around here. Needless to say not everyone here is friendly. I offered her some of the TARDIS food supply and some power cells in exchange for information for one and her friendship."

"So we're stuck here." I said glumly.

"No, Mackenzie we are not stuck here. I'll figure out a way to get us out of here. I don't know how yet, but I'll figure it out. Now come on let's get inside the TARDIS before you burn."

"I am fine."

"No you're not. You're going to burn, Mack."

"And what about you?"

The Doctor grins at me, "Time Lords don't sunburn. You're going to be sorry staying out here."

"That's my choice, Doctor."

The Doctor threw up his hands exasperated, "Humans, you're so stubborn at times."

I smile lightly and the Doctor takes me by the hand, "You're not proving anything by being stubborn Mack. Come on…." He pulls me into the TARDIS. He has managed to get emergency power on in the TARDIS but it is very faint. He shakes his head, "You're as red as an apple."

"Don't you mean beet?" I said knowing the simile.

The Doctor grins, "No, I mean apple. Besides who eats beets? I don't."

I look over at Kas and she's laughing and I frown, "What's she laughing at?"

"You," The Doctor says with a smile and then adds, "I also managed to get the TARDIS's telepathic field to work again. It's translating. For how long, I am not really sure."

Kas laughs, "No I laugh at you, Doctor. If we were on my home, you'd be good jester for the Empress. Too bad I have not seen home in such a long time. They probably think I am dead.

I blink; the Doctor must have worked hard to get the TARDIS to translate again just because of me. I smile slightly at Kas, "The Doctor is a good friend Kas, but when it comes to being serious. Well it comes and it goes."

The Doctor coughs, "Hey….I can be serious. I am very serious." He stands firm and looks as if he could stare someone to death.

Kas laughs, "What are you going to do now, blink someone to death."

The Doctor snorts, "Kas, weren't you heading back to your ship?"

"I was, but I thought you wished to see this planet."

The Doctor nodded, "Sure do."

I mutter, "Won't take long. This place is full of nothing."

Kas nods, "That is very true. What little that grows here, you can't eat. Poor nourishment, you might as well eat sand. What is left to eat is nothing more than rodents and insects. I show you how to hunt them. I think you will be here a long time."

The Doctor gives Kas a firm look, "We will leave, Kas. If I have to reverse the polarity on the TARDIS just to get her to budge, we will leave."

Kas sighs, "I once thought like that too, Doctor. But this planet is cursed. Nothing goes up, everything comes down. I tried once to add more boost to my thrusters, it was like spinning wheels in the ground. I almost end up exploding my own engine. Nearly took me with it." Kas looks a bit sad, "Come I'll give you the grand tour."

Kas takes up her spear and the Doctor and I follow. He carefully locks up the TARDIS and we end up tramping through the desert.

The wind suddenly whips through the hot desert sands and Kas frowns. "This isn't good at all."

"What's not good?" I ask.

She forces us to climb up on top of a jagged cliff. In the distance I can see sand. It is red, orange, and brown. "See…." She points toward the blur of sand, "Storm is coming. We must find shelter or…"

The Doctor cringes, "We will be cut to pieces."

Kas nods, "Yes. Sand is like a very dangerous knife. First will pulverize you, and then tares your flesh off your bones in strips."

I shudder and Kas states in a forlorn tone, "I have seen it happen often on this planet. People get stuck in storm. Next day, bleached bones on the desert sand."

The Doctor nods, "Not very pleasant, this place is it?"

Kas smiles lightly, "No. Good spot to mine. A lot of minerals, but I think the minerals might be the reason why nothing works very well here."

"That's an interesting theory, Kas. But come on….lets get out of here before we end up being torn apart by a sand storm." The Doctor states and grasps my hand.

Kas nods, "My ship, close by…."

Kas runs and we follow after her she takes out from her pocket a small device and presses a button on it and she runs through. The Doctor and I follow and she pushes the button again. I frown, "What's that for?"

The Doctor grins and picks up a rock off the sandy ground and throws it. It bounces off of it. "Force field, Mack."

Kas nods, "Yes. It use to be shields for my ship. But now all it is good for is to keep out intruders as a force field."

"Not a bad force field, Kas." The Doctor states as he looks around.

Kas sighs, "This is home, Doctor."

I glance around at what appears to be the massive ruin of a once mighty ship. "It's huge. But where's the rest of the crew?"

Kas looks a bit sad, "Dead. They died in the crash here. I survived because I was in cryogenic status."

The Doctor frowns, "Why were you in status, Kas?"

"I was put into status because…" She looks a bit hesitant at first and the says calmly as if deciding it is better to state truthfully why she was in status in the first place, " I am a criminal, Doctor."

The Doctor's and my eyes go wide…..

**XXXX**

**A/N: It took me quite some time to type this chapter up, and trying to make this chapter a bit longer. Hope you like the chapter. **


	7. Two Sides to Every Story

**Chapter Seven: Two Sides to Every Story **

Quiet prevails over the noise of desert winds whipping and the shimmer of the force field as the sand grates itself across it. I break the silence and say, "Did you….you…kill anyone?"

Kas shakes her head and then looks angry, "I am not a murderer. I am a terrorist, a political activist, an anarchist. If I murder, it is generally for a good cause."

I find myself tasting bitterness at her words. She is a criminal because she kills others for a political statement. In my mind, I still see two planes crashing into a building and my father's death.

The Doctor looks at Kas, "Murder is not a good cause, Kas."

Kas looks a bit annoyed at the Doctor, "I never go after the helpless, Doctor. It is not my way to murder the innocent. I only go after those who deserve it."

The Doctor's eyes flash violently, "Nobody deserves it, Kas. No one deserves to be killed."

Kas then states, "Would you kill for that belief, Doctor? I see the light in your eyes. I have seen it in so many of my fellow compatriots as we strike out against those who deny others their liberties. If I kill, I kill for a better future."

The Doctor went dead silent. His hands are in his pockets. Silence quiet and dead save for the winds that blow.

I then look up at Kas with anger in my heart, "My father died because of people like you Kas. What did he ever do wrong? He wasn't important; he wasn't a leader or anything. He was minding his own. He just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time and he died because of it. He died because someone like you had vengeance in their heart."

I go storming off, I hear the Doctor say to Kas, "I could have told you that murder is not a good cause."

I hear Kas's footsteps, maybe she's going to try and convince me that she had no choice at what she did. She holds me by the hand, "Mack…."

"Let go of my hand and don't call me Mack. Only the Doctor can call me Mack."

"Mackenzie, then." Kas lets go of my hand.

I feel angry inside. I want to hurt her for what she's done. Kas sighs, "I am sorry that you lost your father, but I also have lost my father. He was rounded up one day along with a great many others and killed right before my eyes."

I gasp, "Why?"

Kas shrugged, "No idea. Just for existing, I suppose. You see my planet got occupied by a race called the Sycorax. My people were little better than slaves to them, many of them were sold off as slaves and gladiators, sport for the Sycorax and their brutality. Some of us made up a resistance. We had no choice but to fight back. I was caught. I have no idea what my fate was to be when I was placed in status. I suppose I was to be a gladiator. A simple ominous death wasn't good enough for me. I deserved to be slaughtered in an arena filled with Sycorax wishing for me to die in mortal combat. So now maybe you understand why I had no choice but to fight back."

I sigh I look over in the corner of the dark ship and the Doctor stands listening quietly, "Same thing would have happened to Earth, Mack. You remember Christmas, couple of years back. Spaceship in the sky; that was the Sycorax. Nasty lot, I saved humanity from them."

Kas looks up at the Doctor, her violet eyes pleading up at him, "You saved Mack's people, why couldn't you saved my people, the Kaireen, from them."

My anger at Kas blows away into the night air, she's had it just as bad. I can no longer blame her for what she does. However, I still feel quite hollow inside.

The Doctor was quiet and he looked at Kas thoughtful, his hands went through his hair bringing up a whole set of cowlicks, "Kas, Kas, Kas. I had no idea. I travel around quite a bit and unless I end up smack dab in the middle of it all, it sometimes gets overlooked."

Kas looks as if she's going to curse and swear at the Doctor and the Doctor looks deflated, almost if he expects to be yelled at. Kas is quiet, but the angry look on her face seems to hurt the Doctor even more than yelling at him.

He then states, "I promise you Kas that when we get out of here, I will help your people."

**XXXX**

**A/N: Sorry this is another short chapter but my muse is hitting a deadlock lately. Hope you like this chapter and please R/R. **


End file.
